


i glow pink in the night

by raspberryoats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cat Hybrid Louis Tomlinson, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hybrid Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, This is basically, Top Harry Styles, barely omg it's literally a pinch but throwing it in there just in case !, i'm so sorry as;lfdj, louis just blushes a lot al;dskfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryoats/pseuds/raspberryoats
Summary: “These are academic articles,” Harry argues lightly. He runs his hands up and down Louis’ smooth and tan legs, grinning when Louis purrs. “I just want to learn more about you. We’ve only been dating for a few months.”Louis bites down a smile, warmth filling his belly and a flush coloring his cheeks. Pulling his fluffy black tail around him, he picks off lint and flicks them onto the floor. “Well, then ask me.”or, the one where harry reads a lot of articles about hybrids and louis is determined to prove them wrong
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 50
Kudos: 306





	i glow pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> waaaa thank you so so much ai for collaborating with me and trusting me enough to write about your beautiful artwork !! it’s been so fun (i hope i didn't annoy you too much with the changes LOL D:) and i hope that this fic does your amazing drawing justice !! love you so so much, thank you for your support throughout this ♡
> 
> also big thank you to jas, my little cat expert, for supporting & helping me so much with this fic !! i say this all the time but your brain is huge and i love you so so much, this fic wouldn’t be done without you :’)
> 
> title taken from mitski’s song by the same name :’)
> 
> please enjoy !! ♡

“New studies show that hybrids are short-tempered—”

“Not this again.”

Louis pauses from playing with the ball of yarn to tip his head back on Harry’s lap, a scowl playing on his lips. Taking his eyes off his phone to glide his gaze down at him, Harry laughs and runs his fingers through Louis’ soft hair. The touch alone has Louis falling pliant, purring softly when he scratches behind his black ears and his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. His fingers, tangled in yarn, relax on his stomach and he lets himself fall into momentary peace before his mind snaps awake again.

“Hey,” Louis frowns up at him, flicking the end of the thread at Harry’s cheek. Harry scrunches his nose and catches him by the wrist, quipping an eyebrow down at him. “Stop reading those articles, Haz. They're full of lies.”

It’s been weeks, maybe even a full month at this point, of Harry reading article after article on hybrids—their origins, their differences, their tendencies. Louis would catch him scrolling through an article on his phone while they’re eating breakfast or lying in bed when Harry thinks he’s asleep. At first, Louis didn’t say anything because in his completely unbiased opinion, hybrids are a bit interesting. It’s just that natural curiosity eventually turns into a strange obsession—something that Louis needs to put an end to.

“I mean, I'm not saying they're one hundred percent true,” Harry replies, holding up his phone again and lighting his face up with the screen's reflection. He thumbs through the article with a deep crease between his brows. “I do think _some_ of it's true though.”

Gaping up at him, Louis flounders around until he's sitting upright beside Harry. He grabs his wrist, his small hands unable to circle it entirely, and pulls it down until Harry's eyes glide up to meet his.

“What, so you think I'm short-tempered?” Louis huffs. Harry just cocks an amused eyebrow at him, the corners of his pink lips curling into a suggestion of a smile. Lightly smacking his shoulder, Louis leans against the armrest of the couch with his arms folded over his chest. “Okay, I'm not being short-tempered. I just can't believe you'd waste your time reading that stuff. All hybrids are different; these articles can't just generalize us like that.”

Harry relaxes back into the couch and pulls Louis’ legs onto his lap with a fond smile. “I know, kitten. I just like learning more about you,” He says, his thumb drawing absent circles into his ankle. “I’ve never dated a hybrid before and I just want to make sure I’m doing everything right with you.”

“I’m _right_ here,” Louis giggles, poking the inside of Harry’s thigh with his toe. “I think your boyfriend is better resource material than some shitty article.”

“These are academic articles,” Harry argues lightly. He runs his hands up and down Louis’ smooth and tan legs, grinning when Louis purrs. “I just want to learn more about you. We’ve only been dating for a few months.”

Louis bites down a smile, warmth filling his belly and a flush coloring his cheeks. Pulling his fluffy black tail around him, he picks off lint and flicks them onto the floor. “Well, then _ask_ me.”

“Okay,” Harry says with a poorly concealed smile, green eyes gleaming brightly. “Are you short-tempered?”

A scowl immediately replaces Louis’ smile and he throws a pillow at Harry’s face, muffling his laughter. 

Those articles _are_ filled with shit and Louis’ just going to have to work hard to prove them wrong.

*****

**harry - read this article today!! sounds like you**

Frowning down at his phone, Louis digs his key out of his bag and shoves it into the door knob. As soon as he pushes the door open, the smell of lemon and herbs waft through the air. Harry busies himself behind the stove, eyes glued down to the chicken that's cooking away in a pan. His white shirt somehow remains untainted as the pan cracks and sizzles, oil popping up from the pan. Faint hair dusts his face, probably too lazy to shave them away that morning, and Louis smiles to himself as he watches him.

“Hey kitten,” Harry beams, glancing up at him with a smile before returning his focus to the chicken. “I was just about to text you.”

“About what?” Louis asks. He drops his bag off his shoulder and tosses it onto the couch as he makes his way around the counter. Without sparing a glance into the sizzling pan, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's stomach from behind and digs his face into his back.

“Just making sure you were still coming,” Harry replies. “You're later than usual.”

“I was caught up in the article that you sent me,” Louis muffles into the cotton of Harry's shirt, breathing in his scent.

Harry hums. “Did you like it?”

“Of course not!” Louis exclaims, dropping his arms. His tail lightly swats at Harry’s back as he shoves bowls, bottles, and utensils to the side, hopping onto the counter. Harry busies himself by giving the pan a shake, lifting the chicken up with a pair of tongs to check the underside. “Haz, that article made hybrids look lazy. What did it say again? ‘Hybrids have a tendency to not move around, preferring to sleep the day away. On average, they can sleep up to ten to twelve hours a day.’”

“You just woke up from a nap, didn't you? That's why you're late?” Harry asks, peering over at him and quirking a knowing eyebrow, a teasing smile playing on the corners of his pink lips.

“No,” Louis immediately pouts. “But _if_ I was, then it wasn't for ten to twelve hours. The food isn’t even ready yet, so I could’ve napped longer, honestly.”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Maybe if you were here to help me with cooking, it would’ve been done, kitten.”

“Like I’m any help in the kitchen,” Louis grins. He inches closer to Harry until he can feel the heat of the stove seeping through the fabric of his clothes, leaning in until his nose brushes against Harry’s cheek. His black tail swishes behind him and curls to stroke along Harry’s thick arm littered with tattoos.

The muscle in Harry’s arm flexes under the ghost touch of Louis’ tail, his grip on the pan’s handle tightening. Louis grins to himself and presses forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek and feels him clench his jaw. Clicking off the stove, Harry abruptly turns away to run his hands under the sink and pats his hands dry. Louis watches him intently, admiring his broad back and his taut muscles moving under the fabric of his shirt. Once Harry turns around, he fixes his gaze on Louis with a wide smile paired with his dimple. 

“Next time just nap over here,” Harry finally says, leaning back against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest, emphasizing the muscles in his arms. “Or call me so I can pick you up. I don't want you driving when you're all tired.”

“I can drive myself just fine!” Louis cries exasperatedly. He grips the edge of the counter, kicking his feet back and forth against the cupboards. “See, Harry? These articles are filling your head with nonsense. They’re making you think I can’t function or something when I’m _fully_ capable of driving to see my boyfriend.”

Harry’s smile slowly grows wider as he just watches Louis fondly, finally shaking his head. With five steps across the floor, Harry closes the gap between them and places his hands on Louis' thighs, fingers digging into the flesh. He pulls his thighs apart and stands between them, reaching one hand up to fist the back of Louis’ hair and bring their lips together. Louis opens up his mouth easily, almost instinctively, and falls pliant as Harry dips his tongue in.

A shiver, one that Louis can’t seem to shake every time Harry touches him, runs down Louis’ spine as Harry languidly licks into his mouth. It’s thrilling how kissing Harry never seems to grow old, their mouths moving against each other like they’ve got all the time in the world. Louis balls up Harry’s shirt in his hands, keeping him close and Harry leans into him easily. He slides his hands up the length of Louis’ thick thighs until they cup his face, his thumbs softly gliding over his cheekbones.

“Missed you all day,” Harry murmurs against his lips. His fingers slide up to scratch the sensitive spot behind Louis’ ears, his eyes fluttering contentedly and he mewls. “If you came on time, I would’ve fucked that mouth of yours. Kept you nice and full, just how I know you like it.”

Louis whimpers, shifting around on the counter and burying his heated face into Harry’s shoulder. “You still can,” he mumbles quietly against his skin. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders and locking his ankles behind his waist, Louis tugs him in closer until they’re pressed flush together. “Please? I want it.”

“You think you deserve it, baby?” Harry asks, rubbing the tips of their noses together. “With the way you keep running your mouth?”

“I wouldn’t have to run my mouth if you stopped reading those articles,” Louis frowns.

Suddenly, Harry pinches his ear just hard enough for Louis to wince and dig his head into his shoulder. A spark of warmth shoots down his spine, straight to his small cock, and he instinctively tightens his legs around Harry. He desperately cants his hips forward to seek friction. Harry chuckles, running a soothing hand up and down Louis’ back and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Can you get on your knees for me, kitten?” Harry asks softly. “I wanna get your mouth on my cock. Show me what a good little kitten you are, yeah?”

Louis nods, pulling back and tilting his head up, silently asking for another kiss. Cupping the side of his face, Harry smiles and pecks their lips together before patting his hip. He takes a step back and brings their kitchen mat to his feet as a cushion for Louis’ knees. Harry’s cock presses obscenely against his sweatpants, thick and hard. Louis’ tail swishes in excitement, his mouth nearly watering and desperate to feel the weight of his prick in his mouth.

Too eager to waste another second, Louis leans forward and mouths at his clothed cock. He moans loudly at the feel of its girth against his lips, throbbing and twitching under his touch. Harry groans above him, one hand right against the counter’s edge and the other fisted in Louis’ hair. Dipping his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants and briefs, Louis swiftly tugs them down and lets them pool around his ankles. His cock slaps against his stomach, bobbing red with precum glistening at the tip. Louis wraps a hand around his prick, his gut twisting when he can’t get his fingers all the way around its thickness. Harry’s hips jump from the touch and he hisses loudly when Louis leans forward to suckle at the tip.

Harry pulls him back by the hair and Louis tries to fight against him, leaning forward to desperately chase after his cock with his tongue lolling out his mouth.

“Open wide, baby,” Harry grunts, voice low and rough.

Tilting his head back and dropping his mouth open, Louis flushes under Harry’s heated gaze. His arm bulges as he fists his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it as he cups the side of Louis’ face tenderly. Harry squeezes the base of his cock, precum dribbling out his slit and Louis squirms in place, opening his mouth wider. 

“There we go,” Harry coos, scratching behind his black ears and slowly feeding Louis his cock. He groans when Louis tightens his lips around the fat cockhead, tongue lapping up the precome and digging into the slit. “Good kittens lick up all the milk, don’t they?”

Louis’ moan gets muffled around his length, lips stretched right around its girth and the tip just brushing the back of his throat. He feels like he’s on fire, too overheated under his clothes with sweat beading on his forehead. His own small cock aches for attention, but he keeps his hands on Harry instead.

“Should I keep you full like this? Your mouth stuffed with my cock?” Harry muses. His thumb swipes through the drool seeping out the corners of his lips, eyes dark as he peers down at him. 

With his mouth full and heavy of Harry’s length, Louis’ mind goes hazy as his eyes flutter shut. His chin is wet with saliva, dripping down his neck, and he lazily tongues at the underside of Harry’s cock. Louis purrs when Harry moans, his hips jerking forward that Louis nearly chokes. He snaps his eyes back wide open when Harry lightly pinches the tip of his ear again, heat shooting down his spine to wake him up. Pulling his hips back, Harry’s cock slips out his mouth, wet and shiny with spit. A trail of saliva connects from Louis’ mouth to his cockhead and Louis hungrily licks over his lips, desperate to have him back inside.

“Please,” Louis croaks, voice already tired and rough. “Want it so bad.”

“My good kitten,” Harry coos. “Always so hungry for cock. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Give it to me,” Louis pouts, bottom lip jutting out just slightly as he peers up at him through his eyelashes. He presses his lips to the underside of Harry’s length, whining at the feel of it against his mouth, hot and aching.

Harry arches an amused eyebrow at him, his grip tightening in his hair as he feeds his length back into the warmth of Louis’ waiting mouth. He drives his hips immediately, working his cock in and out of Louis’ mouth at a brutal pace.

“Your _mouth_ , baby,” Harry grunts, voice hoarse with desire.

Louis slackens his jaw, letting the muscles in his throat relax as he takes Harry’s cock in deeper. He slowly exhales through his nose and flattens his tongue as the tip of Harry’s length brushes the back of his throat, tears brimming his eyes. His senses, overwhelmed with Harry’s raw, heady taste, go into overdrive. Enjoying the weight of his cock on his tongue, Louis lazily tongues at the underside and hums, lips stretched right around his thick girth as drool pools around the corners. 

Pulling his hips back, Harry’s cock slips out his mouth and slaps up against his stomach, glistening with spit. Harry gently tugs on Louis’ wrist and he gingerly stands up with a wince, rubbing his sore knees. Louis doesn’t have a chance to massage them longer as Harry pushes him until his back collides with a wall, his gasp of surprise swallowed by Harry’s mouth on his.

Rushed hands run up Louis’ torso, tucking up his shirt until they’re scrunched under his arms. Harry thumbs at his nipples until they harden, eliciting a whimper from Louis as he tugs at Harry’s shirt, desperate to touch his skin.

“ _Ah_ ,” Louis pants, tipping his head back as Harry begins to work a bruise on his neck. He lightly smacks at his shoulder and knots his fingers in his curls. “Haz, c’mon— _oh_ , the lube.”

Harry ignores him, too intent on the red and purple beginning to bloom on Louis’ neck. He tongues over it, warm and wet, and hums in satisfaction when Louis grinds his hips against his, rubbing their clothed cocks together. While Harry pulls a drawer open, Louis tears off his clothes and tosses them onto the floor and begins to desperately pull off Harry’s shirt. The cool air of the kitchen brushes against his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake and Louis huffs impatiently as Harry finally digs out a bottle of lube.

Once Harry turns to him again, heated eyes rake over Louis’ body that’s beginning to flush under Harry’s attention. Harry shamelessly tracks over Louis, lips curling into a smirk when he sees Louis’ small prick, pink and hard with want.

“Turn around for me,” Harry says. Louis barely sees him beginning to strip off his clothes before he turns around, arms folded on the wall with his back arched.

A soft groan rumbles from Harry’s throat as his hands knead Louis’ cheeks and spreads them. Cool air runs over his hole and he shivers, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he pushes his bum back, presenting. The pads of Harry’s lubed fingers rub over his hole, wet and insistent, and Louis clenches down, pressing his face into his folded arms. Pressing a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, Harry slowly pushes his finger in and hides a groan into his skin, rutting his hips forward.

“ _Oh_ , please,” Louis whimpers. He arches his back, trying to get his finger in as deep as possible. “More, more, I can take it.”

“Yeah?” Harry says, a faux curious lilt to his voice. “My kitten looks so _pretty_ , all desperate for cock.”

A second finger slides in, his pink hole stretching around them as Harry fucks them in and out at a brutal pace, grunting against his ear. His skin feels like it’s on fire, sweat beading at his temples with Harry’s body caging him from behind, pressing in closely that their skins dampen between them. His small cock aches for attention, precome pooling at the tip and leaking down the sides. Even with Harry’s fingers drilling into him, Louis wants _more_. He presses back against Harry’s fingers, arching into his touch and his pink hole clamping down tightly.

“ _Ah!_ ” Louis cries, his thighs trembling and tears brimming his eyes. 

“Feel good, baby?” Harry whispers, screwing his fingers deeper and curling them. His other hand tightens its grip on Louis’ hip, hard enough to bruise, and Harry scissors his fingers.

“Yeah— _ah_ , love it so much,” Louis cries, breaking off into a high-pitched moan when Harry’s fingers brush his prostate. He buries his face into Harry’s shoulder, muffling another whimper against his skin. “Haz, _please_ , need you now.”

Punching his fingers into him once more, Harry insistently rubs against his prostate. He hides a smirk into Louis’ shoulder when Louis punches out a desperate moan, thighs threatening to crumble. Reluctantly sliding his fingers out with an obscene wet noise, Harry squeezes his hips. Louis muffles a whine into his elbow, feeling empty as soon as Harry slips out, his hole clenching around nothing. It feels like it takes all of his energy just to turn himself around, legs weak and wobbly. His eyes drop to Harry’s prick, red and throbbing, and he can’t help when he reaches out for it. The desperate urge and pure want to have his cock clouds Louis’ mind and he’s just about to wrap his hand around his length when Harry snatches his wrist and pulls it away.

“Not yet,” Harry smiles, kissing away Louis’ pout. “C’mon, kitten. Wrap your legs around me, I need to be inside you.”

Hitching one leg over Harry’s hip, Louis steadies himself with his hands on Harry’s shoulders. The muscles of Harry’s arm and back tenses as he grabs the back of Louis’ thighs with a firm grip and wraps Louis’ other leg around him. A shocked gasp falls out of Louis’ lips when Harry hikes him off his feet, straddling his waist. Their cocks brush against each other and Louis chases the friction, hips rutting forward the best he can.

“Inside, inside,” Louis pleads, mouth spilling whatever words can come to his hazy mind. All he can think about is getting Harry inside to fill him up. Harry’s cock slides between his cheeks and Louis sobs at how close he is to where he needs it most.

“I got you,” Harry murmurs. He presses him firmly against the wall, one hand clutching under his thigh while his other hand guides his cock to Louis’ hole.

Louis moans loudly and drops his head to Harry’s shoulder as he slowly sinks down on Harry’s length, rim tightly hugging around his girth. He feels like he’s being stretched wide open from his cock alone with his legs secured tightly around Harry’s waist.

“Feel so full,” Louis mewls as Harry begins to pump his hips harshly. “Just like that, _yes_!”

“ _God_ , kitten,” Harry groans. His hair’s matted to the side of his face, lips bitten red and eyes dark as he bounces Louis on his cock. “Always feel so good around me.”

“ _Ah_ , _ah_ ,” Louis cries, breaking off into a string of desperate mewls. His fingers claw into Harry’s back as he starts up a rhythm, hips snapping up to fuck into Louis. Tight hands grip the underside of Louis’ thighs, Harry’s arm muscles bulging despite holding him up effortlessly as if he weighed nothing at all.

“So beautiful taking my cock, baby,” Harry grunts, pressing a firm kiss to his lips and licking into his mouth.

Louis’ flush deepens a hot red, overtaking his entire face under Harry’s praise. He winds his arms tighter around Harry’s shoulder as their skins slap together. Drool begins to escape his mouth as Harry roughly snaps his hips, his mind blanking on everything but the feel of Harry’s thick cock filling him up repeatedly.

“Harder,” Louis whimpers, curling his fingers into the hair on Harry’s neck. “Need it harder— _ah_ , yes!”

Licking at the bead of sweat trailing down Louis’ neck, Harry’s nails dig into the meat of Louis’ thigh as he grunts and drills into him faster. Louis nearly bounces on Harry’s cock from the force of Harry’s thrusts and his toes curl behind his back, head dizzying from being held up and used as Harry pleases. 

“Does my kitten like that?” Harry asks, nipping at his ear lobe. He starts to slow down his hips and thrusts shallowly, sliding his hands from his thighs to the plush of Louis’ ass. He squeezes tightly, fingernails digging into his cheeks and swatting one hand down harshly. Louis’ ass jiggles from the blow and he lets out a choked cry into Harry’s shoulder, rutting his hips to get him to move again.

“M’close,” Louis mumbles, clawing desperately at his back. His tail comes to brush along Harry’s arm, sighing in satisfaction when he feels Harry tighten his grip. “Make me come, Haz.”

Harry immediately starts plowing into him again, their skins slapping together loudly from how hard he fucks into him. Louis’ back begins to ache from how he jostles up and down against the wall, but all he can focus on is the drive of Harry’s cock inside him, how his cockhead brushes against his prostate and has his eyes brimming with tears.

“C’mon, make a mess,” Harry pants. He kisses a trail from Louis’ shoulder, up his neck until their mouths meet. 

Their kiss is nothing but harsh panting and a mess of tongues, a line of spit connecting their mouths when they break apart. Harry’s hand comes to wrap around Louis’ cock, completely engulfing it in his large palm, and strokes him all but three times before Louis’ body seizes. His toes curl and he tightens his legs around Harry’s waist as he shoots off between them with a choked off wail, painting their stomach and chests with his come.

“Ah, ah— _oh_ , yes,” Louis preens as Harry continues to drive his hips. “Please, fill me up, need it.”

Harry grunts harshly, biting down on Louis’ neck as pleasure washes over him, coming deep inside Louis with a loud groan. Louis whines at the feeling, wet and full, and clenches down tightly around Harry’s cock like he never wants him to leave.

Carefully slipping out of him, Harry gingerly sets Louis down and keeps his hands firm on his waist, pressed against the wall. He peppers kisses all over Louis—chin, eyelids, tip of his nose, and then his lips. Louis hums and holds Harry tightly against him, come leaking down his thigh.

“Think the food went cold,” Harry laughs against his mouth, running his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“Wasn’t hungry,” Louis says, sagging against Harry and resting his head on his chest. His eyes begin to droop and Harry chuckles roughly.

“Tired again?” Harry asks.

Narrowing his eyes, Louis tips his head back with a frown. “Not because I’m a hybrid,” He says firmly. “Because of _you_.”

“Mm, fucked you that well, baby?” Harry muses, sliding his hands down to cup his ass. His fingers dip between his ass, running through the mess of come and Louis shudders.

“I’m taking a nap,” Louis grits, quickly turning around to head down the hallway to hide his the blush dusting his cheeks.

“You look good with my come, kitten!” Harry calls after him. “Make sure to clean yourself and lick up all the milk!”

Louis groans, flicking his tail at him and hopes he interprets that as him flipping his middle finger.

*****

There's a different kind of warmth blanketing him when Louis slowly blinks his eyes open the next morning.

He's used to heavy weight pressing him down into the mattress, muscled arms lazily wrapped around him, and sleep-mussed curls tickling the side of Louis’ face. The strong body that's usually curled behind him is now replaced with cold, empty air. Harry’s an early riser by nature, but always lays in bed with Louis when he spends the night. The missing piece to his morning has him propping himself on his elbows, eyes searching the room for Harry.

While Harry's gone missing, a new space heater stares back at him. Turning on his side, Louis blinks away the lingering sleep and furrows his eyebrows at the new addition to the room. The tall, black machine radiating heat directly at him stands right by his side of the bed, softly whirring. The heat invites him to inch closer and Louis can't help but instinctively envelope himself in its warmth. His belly curls with satisfaction and he softly purrs to himself despite missing Harry. He accepts it for now and allows himself the momentary calm before it starts to pale in comparison to Harry. The space heater doesn't have his scent, his heavy limbs weighing him down, his soft snoring rumbling in his ear.

Louis pads out into the kitchen where he hears the faint noises of the rustle of bags and low whistling. Harry's got his tote bags filled to the brim on the floor. He peers inside them, whistling to himself as he pulls out its contents and meticulously organizes them on the counter. Louis takes a moment to admire the breadth of his back, the muscles moving under the cotton of his shirt, and the way his arm muscles tighten when he hauls the next bag onto the counter. 

Leaning his shoulder against the fridge, Louis knocks his fingers against it. Harry jumps, his fingers tightening on the loaf of bread he's holding, and he whips his head over his shoulder. His unruly curls swing with the sudden movement, flopping to the side and falling in front of his face. Raking his fingers through his hair to brush it back, Harry's eyes fall on him and a smile spreads across his face faster than he could blink.

“Good morning, kitten,” Harry greets brightly.

Louis yawns and knuckles into his tired eye, a grumpy frown playing on his lips. “Morning,” He mumbles with a dry throat. “What are you doing up so early?”

“It's eleven am,” Harry chuckles, pulling out oranges and setting them in a bowl. Their citrus fragrance fills the air, brightening up the room instantly and helping Louis to wake up just a bit more. “Why are you up? Was I being too loud?”

“No,” Louis immediately says and shakes his head lightly. He bites his bottom lip, leaning his temple against the cool fridge as he struggles to form his next thought. “You just weren't there and—why did you get a space heater?”

Harry beams, his smile spreading wider across his face. “Oh, do you like it?” He asks, setting the loaf of bread down. “My room doesn't get a lot of sunlight and it gets a little cold in the morning, so I figured a space heater would be nice.”

Crossing the kitchen, Louis stands beside him and starts to put the groceries in their designated places. He's already familiar with the particular way Harry likes the kitchen organized, bustling around like he's on autopilot. Louis recognizes some food as his own favorites—chocolate milk, Doritos, and salmon. His chest swells with adoration and he keeps his chin tipped down towards his chest to hide the smile threatening to spill across his face.

“Since when do you get cold?” Louis asks with a smile, poking him in the ribs and pressing his lips to his arm. “You're like a human heater.”

“Some of us actually wake up before the sun where it's a lot colder and—oh, the snacks go on the lower shelf now,” Harry nods his head to said shelf.

Louis lowers himself on to the balls of his feet from where he was standing on his toes with the bag of chips in hand, arching a curious eyebrow at him. "Why'd you change where they go?" He asks.

“Because I saw you struggling to reach them last week,” Harry replies easily.

He turns his head again, leaving Louis to blankly stare at the sliver of skin between his hair and the collar of his sweater. There's an air of casualty, almost nonchalance, in what Harry said that presses at Louis' chest and has warmth swirling in the pit of his stomach, his tail dancing behind him happily. His toes curl against the wooden floor, lips pressed together in a poorly-restrained smile, and he clutches the bag of chips tightly against his stomach as he watches Harry. He's tempted to latch himself onto Harry's back like a koala and share the garden of words that's blooming in his mouth right now, something that sounds dangerously close to a love confession.

“You don't have to rearrange how you live just because of me, you know,” Louis mutters instead, turning his back to place the snack inside so Harry doesn't catch the flush on his cheeks. He doesn't admit that the lower shelf is easier access for him, a dangerous change that will have Louis frequenting the cabinet more often.

“Baby, it’s fine,” Harry chuckles. “But if I get back problems from crouching down, then I’m gonna have to look for a different solution for us.”

“You could have woken me up,” Louis replies. Softly shutting the cabinet, Louis turns around and leans back, the metal handles digging into his spine. “I would have gone to the market with you.”

Harry sighs heavily, folding the last of the empty tote bag and setting it aside before facing Louis. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I wanted to go to the park and have a picnic today.”

“A picnic?” Louis echoes excitedly. His black ears perk up in piqued interest and Harry tracks the movement, a knowing smile playing on his pink lips. The ball of excitement quickly dissolves into suspicion and Louis furrows his eyebrows up at Harry. “When do you ever spontaneously want to do things? You always want to plan everything in advance. What's going on?”

Louis' suspicion is rightly justified when he knows for a fact that Harry's iCalendar is marked with the most mundane events, like going to the laundromat. He even marked all-white laundry day with a red flag because they were going to a stars and cloud-themed birthday party and he had to make sure their whites were washed and ironed. Harry's meticulous down to the unnecessary wire, something that Louis fondly loves about him, except now when it poses questions.

“I wanna go out with you,” Harry replies with a shrug. “Plus, the sun's coming out so it'll be nice today. We were just going to have a day in, so I thought we might as well.”

Being out in the sun with Harry while they lounge around on a blanket sounds a million times better than crashing on the couch for the day. Suspicions aside, Louis can never deny the chance to let the sun beat down on his skin while warmth blankets every inch of his body. Harry gazes down at him, pink lips already set in a smile like he knows exactly what Louis is thinking. Closing the space between them and inching up on his toes, Louis cranes his neck to peck their lips together.

Might as well.

*****

As soon as Harry parks the car, Louis nearly jumps out and bolts to the park in search of the perfect spot for their picnic. He leaves Harry to haul in their bags, excitedly waving his arms to him once he's found a spot away from the crowds. The sun beams down on him, his skin prickling as if to welcome its warmth.

Louis rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, watching Harry draw closer with their bags in tow. His arm muscles bulge under their weight but he carries them effortlessly. His red and blue striped shirt clings to his body, emphasizing the way his muscles move at every step. The corners of Harry's pink lips curl upwards once he reaches Louis, gently settling the bags down on the grass.

“Thanks for helping me, baby,” Harry says, ducking his head to press his lips to Louis' temple.

“Hey, I found us a spot,” Louis replies and flicks his shoulder.

He crouches down to spread out their plaid blanket, pulling out snacks that Harry prepared earlier from the wicket basket. The ringing of children's laughter, distant chatter amongst other couples, and birds chirping fill their silence as they set everything up. Every now and then, Louis catches Harry watching him from the corner of his eye that Louis quickly turns away to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. With their Bluetooth speaker softly playing a tune, Harry hums along, stretched flat on his back, with Louis cradled against his side, the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulling him into a slumber. A breeze softly whips by as Louis arches his back, eyes closed in content and noses into the crook of Harry’s neck.

Their peace is suddenly interrupted when something smacks Louis in the cheek.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Louis sees a grape roll off Harry’s chest. Harry peers down at him, a wide smile pushing at his lips paired with his dimple.

“Are you five years old?” Louis laughs, grabbing the grape and tossing it at him. The fruit hits him in the forehead and Harry grabs it before it can fall away, happily popping it into his mouth.

“Just making sure you’re not falling asleep,” Harry replies with a shrug. “I like you a lot, but I wasn’t planning on staying here for ten hours while you sleep.”

“I’m not falling asleep,” Louis grumbles, making himself comfortable again with his head relaxed on Harry’s stomach. “I am getting kind of hungry though.”

“Mm, there's something in my bag that you might like. Do you mind grabbing it, kitten?” Harry asks. He keeps his eyes closed, chin tipped up towards the sun.

Reluctantly, Louis sits up and digs his hand into Harry's tote bag, fingers closing around a tupperware container and pulling it out. His eyebrows knit together immediately when he sees its contents and his grip tightens, his knuckles going white.

“Haz, is this _cat food_?” Louis nearly exclaims, holding up the tupperware with a frown.

Harry turns to him with a poorly concealed smile as if he was expecting this, eyes gleaming with amusement. “What, you don't like that?” He asks with a tilt of his head. “I read in an article that hybrids have sudden cravings for it sometimes.”

“I'm not an actual cat!” Louis cries exasperatedly and tosses the bag onto the picnic blanket with disdain. Green eyes flick up to the black ears on Louis' head and to his black tail curling around behind him. Louis groans and shakes his head in disbelief. “What kind of article would say that hybrids eat cat food?! And—and why would you believe that? Have you ever seen me craving cat food in the time that you've known me? This just proves that the articles you’re reading are full of lies.”

Louis turns his back to him, grumbling under his breath _couldn't pay me to eat cat food_ and _stupid articles talking nonsense_ and _can't believe you sometimes Harry_. He grumpily flicks his hair out of the way and shoves the tupperware back into the bag. As soon as he turns back around, he's greeted with Harry sitting up and staring at him with fond eyes. A smile threatens to spill over Harry's face, dimple pushing against his cheek, and he reaches out to pull Louis into his lap. Louis doesn't put up a fight, just falls into him easily and buries himself into the crook of his neck, arms wound tight around his shoulders.

“Baby, it was a joke,” Harry murmurs, nosing into his hair.

“I'm not laughing,” Louis says despite hiding his own smile into Harry's shirt. “You spending money on something we won't use isn't funny, Haz.”

“Then we can feed it to the stray cats,” Harry replies. His hand runs up and down Louis' back, occasionally rubbing circles. "We'll be like those old couples who sit at the park and throw bread at pigeons."

A soft giggle falls past Louis' lips and Harry rumbles with laughter in return. Harry lies back down again as Louis crawls out of his lap, kneeing over to his side until he lies on his belly with his arms folded on Harry's stomach. Nature seems to work in harmony with Harry's features—his curls dancing with every gentle breeze, the sunrays glinting off the high points of his cheekbones, his eyes greener and brighter than the leaves and grass put together. With his face tipped back, Louis admires the sharp definition of his jawline littered with scruff and the way his eyelashes fan across skin. A hand comes to rest on the small of Louis' back, heavy like a brand and Louis can't help the smile that's quick to spread across his face like wildfire.

“Did you really read an article that said hybrids eat cat food?” Louis asks, scrunching his nose in distaste just at the thought. He can feel Harry's heart thumping against his chest, echoing into his ear.

“I did,” Harry replies. “I knew it was bullshit, but it made me laugh. I was hoping it'd make you laugh too.”

“I hate you,” Louis says through a soft giggle.

“No you don’t,” Harry quips with a self-assured grin that Louis wants to claw and kiss off his face. “But for the record, I like you. Turns out I like you a lot, actually.”

The sudden confession—easy, quick, and all in one breath—has Louis’ stomach swooping and his mouth falling open in surprise. They’re dating, have been for a handful of months now, but the reminder of Louis’ feelings being returned never fails to throw him off. It always catches Louis off guard—how easy it is for Harry to let his feelings fall past his lips when Louis curls around them protectively. Harry’s still got his eyes closed, practically swimming in his own peace and calm, completely undeterred by his own remark while Louis feels each word like a tangible weight in his stomach.

“Me too,” Louis muffles into his arm. He hides his face in his elbow, heart race picking up, and clears his throat. “I like you, too.”

Peeking one eye open, Harry ducks his chin down to shoot a smug grin at him. “I know.”

Louis sighs. “Was this your plan? Take me out on a picnic just for your little joke?”

“Can't I do something without there being an ulterior motive?” Harry asks lightly.

Louis kicks his legs back and forth in the air, laying his cheek on his folded arms as he peers over at Harry. “Can you blame me for being suspicious?” He says, watching the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest. “You're reading them all the time. You were reading them when we were brushing our teeth the other morning.”

A soft chuckle falls out of Harry's mouth as he reaches over to thumb over Louis' bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “Sorry, kitten. You want all of my attention on you next time?”

“No, that's not—don’t twist my words!” Louis exclaims, heat rushing to his cheeks and he quickly sits up. He frowns down at Harry and firmly pokes him in the chest with the tip of his tail. “That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you're hyper focused on these articles these days. Plus, you never denied this being an ulterior motive.”

Harry lets out an exaggerated groan. “Baby, this isn't an ulterior motive,” He says firmly. Louis quips a doubtful eyebrow at him and Harry sighs, chuckling roughly. “You caught me. This was an elaborate plan just for me to carry out my dumb joke. You have to admit that it's something that I'd do.”

“Okay.”

“You still don't believe me, do you?”

“Of course not. Hybrids have really good instincts, you know.”

“Alright, I think it's about time my kitten takes his nap,” Harry murmurs, tugging on Louis' wrist to get him to lay down beside him. “Give that mouth of yours a rest.”

Falling against him easily, Louis tucks in close to his side and rests his head on his shoulder. “I'm not falling asleep by the way,” Louis announces with his eyes still closed. He peeks one eye open, flushing when he sees that Harry's already got his fond gaze on him. “Hybrids don't sleep all the time.”

“Right.”

“And we don't eat cat food,” Louis mutters sleepily, words slurring together. “Well, _I_ don't eat cat food.”

He doesn't fall asleep, but he drifts off into that sweet space in between awake and asleep where he's conscious enough to feel Harry's finger drawing circles into his skin, his warm breath against his neck, and his lips pressed against his temple. Louis finally drifts off to sleep with the assurance that his boyfriend isn't a complete idiot.

*****

“They say hybrids are selfish.”

“Mm, is that so?”

Louis kicks his feet in the air, his head hanging off the edge of the bed as he watches The Office play on their television. Sundays tend to go like this—lazing around in bed while the morning light slowly turns to moon light streaming into their window, their bellies singing with hunger until Harry goes to make food. The tips of Louis’ ears perched on his head just barely graze the floor of their bedroom, the ghost touch tickling them.

It’s been weeks of Harry’s relentless article-reading and Louis’ trying a different tactic of complete apathy. Safe to say that his new approach isn’t going incredibly well considering his first reaction is to rip Harry’s phone out his hands and chuck it across the room, but he can at least exercise some self control. 

“Conniving is another one,” Harry adds as if to grab his attention again.

Rolling onto his stomach, Louis heaves himself into an upright position. He leans on one arm and fixes Harry with a cocked eyebrow and a head tilt. Returning his gaze with an amused smile and bright green eyes, Harry doesn’t make a move from where he lays, his head propped up by a pillow. Weekend scruff peppers his skin, enough for it to burn instead of tickle whenever he rubs against Louis’ delicate skin. For once, Harry’s got some clothes on in bed—a white, wrinkled shirt paired with black briefs. He looks like comfort personified, curls framing his head like a halo and limbs stretched out lazily.

“Now I know you’re just making things up,” Louis cocks a knowing eyebrow, fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt he’s drowned in. 

“I just like learning about you,” He answers simply. He presses his hands into their mattress, pulling himself up to sit higher against the headboard. “There's new studies done every day, it's interesting. Hybrids’ nails are stronger and more durable than human nails.”

“These articles are so dumb,” Louis huffs with a roll of his eyes. “They act like humans aren't selfish and conniving too. Just because we're different, they make us out to be the bad guys. Where are the articles about us wanting to just sit in the sun all day? Or how we can't stand to shower for more than ten minutes? Or how our hearing is five times better than humans? I heard you getting off the other day when we had a fight and I was outside, don't think I didn't hear—what?”

With his head propped on his hand, Harry drinks in the sight of him with a tinge of a smile on his lips. His eyes rake over all over him that Louis instinctively curls in on himself, shrinking away from his heated gaze. Louis thinks he’s practically always flushed pink around Harry, shying away from his attention and drinking it in all at once. 

“You're cute when you go on your tangents, you know?” Harry grins.

Louis scowls as a warm blush paints his cheeks. “Do _you_ think I’m selfish or conniving?” He asks, his pink lips curling into a smile.

Harry’s eyes shamelessly run over the length of his body, from his black ears, down his torso where it’s drowned in Harry’s oversized shirt, and to his feet. Louis flicks his tail behind him, smirking to himself when Harry’s green eyes catch the movement, his throat bobbing as he visibly swallows.

“Sometimes,” Harry replies roughly, meeting his eyes. “At least to get what you want.”

Crawling towards him on his hands and knees, Louis bows his back perfectly so the shirt falls into the dip of his back and showcases his bum. His fluffy tail swishes behind him as he draws closer, preening under the intense gaze of Harry’s hungry eyes. Louis settles beside him on his knees, creeping a hand up along the smooth expanse of Harry’s stomach.

“Harry, _please_ ,” Louis whines under his breath.

“I was reading an article about hybrids and their sex drives,” Harry muses, ignoring Louis’ question. He picks his phone back up, drawing his attention back to the screen. “How did I end up with such a desperate little kitten so hungry for cock all the time, hm?”

Louis mewls under his breath, fingernails digging into the fabric of Harry’s shirt, feeling his taunt stomach muscles under his touch. Without sparing him a glance, Harry keeps his eyes pinned to his phone, seemingly unfazed by Louis.

“Hybrids love attention and praise,” Harry reads aloud. “During heats, it’s important to give them as much praise as possible and focus all of your attention on them.”

“Stop,” Louis flushes. He tugs on the collar of Harry’s shirt and presses a trail of kisses from the crook of his shoulder to his defined jaw. “Can you please do something?”

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asks.

The words get caught in Louis’ throat and he presses his face into his shoulder instead, hiding the flush inching up from his chest to his cheeks. Sinking his teeth to the sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear, Louis laves his tongue over his skin. A strong hand flies to his hip, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave a bruise. A soft whimper falls from Louis’ lips, feeling rewarded at the prolonged attention and he sucks harder on the bite, making sure a mark will be left in his wake.

“You have to tell me, kitten,” Harry coos, running a hand down his spine to cup his bum.

“Touch me,” Louis murmurs, barely above a whisper.

“C’mere, baby,” Harry grunts, gently pushing on his hip.

The air feels heavy with heat as Louis swings a leg over Harry, straddling his waist. Feeling Harry underneath him, wide and strong tightening under his touch, makes Louis dizzy with want. His hips start rocking on their own, his cock quickly hardening underneath his briefs as it seeks friction against Harry’s taunt stomach muscles.

“Haz,” Louis murmurs, voice high-pitched and desperate. His fingernails clutch at his chest, digging into the fabric of his shirt that he wants off already.

“Take these off,” Harry replies. His fingers pull at his own shirt draped over Louis’ body. With quick hands, Louis tugs the shirt over his head and flings it over his shoulder. 

He stands up on his knees as Harry tugs his briefs down his smooth thighs and tosses it carelessly to the side. The moon peeks in from the window, its faint light faintly illuminating Louis’ body in the otherwise dark room. Green eyes pin to Louis’ bare body kneeling above him and Louis flushes under the attention.

Smoothing his hands up Louis’ thighs, Harry hums to himself and smirks when he thumbs over his nipples. Louis’ breath hitches, clawing into Harry’s chest as a whimper drips out of his mouth. The air between them is cold, brushing over him and running a chill down Louis’ spine. His small cock swings with every move and Harry pins his eyes to it hungrily, squeezing his hips. The soft moonlight streams in from the window, casting a soft glow on their bare skins like a spotlight in the night. Louis’ skin is flushed pink from his chest, inching up his neck and to the high points of his cheeks like he was on fire, waiting for Harry to put out the flames.

“Cute little kitten with a cute little cock,” Harry smirks. He keeps his eyes glued on Louis as he takes his cock in his mouth without a struggle.

“ _Oh!_ ” Louis gasps, shuddering as he grips the headboard. He instinctively bucks his hips into the right warmth of Harry’s mouth and he takes it effortlessly, the tip not even grazing the back of his throat.

Harry hums around his small length, tonguing into his slit. The heat of his mouth combined with his wet tongue sends a wave of pleasure over Louis, high-pitched whimpers dripping out his lips. Harry’s hands knead at Louis’ ass and glide their way up his waist, tightening his lips around his cock. Harry’s scruff scratches at Louis’ inner thighs and he revels in the slight pain, his skin blooming red. Louis’ tail lazily wraps around Harry’s arm and Harry hums around him, the vibrations racking throughout his body as his toes curl in pleasure.

With one final lick to the head, Harry pops up with a smile, swiping his tongue over his red lips. “Taste so good,” He says, turning his head and kissing his thigh.

Louis shuffles back until he’s perched on Harry’s thighs, rubbing his hand over Harry’s cock with a purr. Jerking his hips up at the touch, Harry groans and digs his head into the pillow, sharp jawline clenching. Louis tugs at the waistband of Harry’s brief while Harry pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him bare against the sheets. His cock stands, hard and throbbing, against his hips. Flushed an angry red with precome already spilling down the sides, his prick contrasts against Harry’s pale skin that Louis’ desperate to have inside him.

Hands run over the length of Harry’s torso, fingernails scratching against his skin as Harry hisses. Louis gnaws on his bottom lip, looking up at Harry under his lashes as his tail wraps around his cock.

“Harry…” Louis trails off, his tail curled tightly around his length. He scratches lightly at his stomach muscles, rocking his hips. “Need you so badly.”

“Naughty kitten,” Harry groans as Louis’ tail tightens it’s grip and he suddenly flips them over.

Louis collapses on his back, head falling against the pillows and he squirms around, hands reaching out for Harry. The pillow feels unfamiliar under him and his hand flies up to grip at them, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Did you get new pillows?” Louis asks.

Sinking one hand into the mattress, Harry looms over him, practically blanketing him with his entire body. “Other ones were getting old,” Harry replies, pecking a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Hands and knees for me.”

As Louis flips over onto his stomach and digs his hands and knees into the mattress, Harry presses a hand into the small of his back to emphasize the arch of his back. Harry brings his palm down on Louis’ cheek in one quick motion, the smack ringing off their bedroom walls. Louis’ cheek catches the blow with a reverberating bounce, skin blooming pink. 

“Oh God,” Louis croaks, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

“Gorgeous, baby,” Harry murmurs to himself, almost reverently. He kneads his hands into Louis' plump ass, squeezing roughly before landing another slap on his cheek. One hand comes to wrap around his tail while another pulls his ass cheek to the side, exposing his tight hole. Groaning at the sight, Harry runs a finger over his furled rim and leans down to spit over his hole.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whimpers, burying his heated face into the sheets and pressing back against him. The line of saliva begins to drip down filthily, leaving Louis eager for more.

“Yeah?” Harry coos, pressing the tip of his finger into his hole until it breaches. Louis hisses, finger almost too dry but he arches for more until Harry’s finger sinks in and he’s knuckle-deep. “Kitten likes it when I play with his pussy?”

“Yes, yes, just— _ah_ ,” Louis breaks off into a desperate cry when Harry’s tongue licks around his finger. His sensitive hole spasms around him, clenching down tightly and pushing back against his face, drawing his finger deeper inside him.

A second finger slides in and Harry tongues between them, sloppily licking into Louis’ hole. Grunts and hums of satisfaction fall from Harry’s mouth as his tongue delves in deep between his spread fingers, spit running down his chin.

“Such a pretty cunt,” Harry says, voice hoarse with hunger. He stares at Louis’ hole, reddened and wet with spit, stretched obscenely around his fingers. He buries his face between Louis’ cheeks, fat swipes of his tongue over his hole and pressing his fingers deep inside him. “Taste so good.”

Louis chokes out a cry, tears trailing down his cheeks as he pushes back against him. “Need your c-cock,” He hiccups, heating up at his own words.

Pulling his face back, Harry sucks in a deep breath like he’s surfacing from water. He slides his fingers out and presses a kiss to his sensitive rim before kissing his way up the knobs of Louis’ spine.

“So lucky to have you,” Harry whispers hotly against his shoulder, rutting his hips. “Perfect little kitten and you’re all mine.”

The weight of Harry disappears and Louis whines, peering over his shoulder to see him coating his cock with lube, dark eyes glued to his ass where it’s messy and gleaming with spit. Spreading his cheeks with one hand, Harry fists his length in the other and slaps his cockhead against Louis’ hole with a wet noise.

“ _Oh!_ ” Louis gasps, arching back for more.

He feeds his cock into Louis’ hole, inch by inch, and watches his red rim clamp down around his girth. As soon as Harry’s pelvis meets Louis’ bum, he begins to thrust his hips, their skin slapping together. Louis tilts his hips up higher, back arched perfectly to showcase Harry’s cock disappearing between Louis’ asscheeks over and over again.

“Fuck, look at you take it,” Harry grits, drilling into him roughly. “Your hole just swallows my cock up, baby.”

Head heavy with pleasure, Louis’ arms give out and he falls onto the bed, burying his face into his folded arms as Harry rams into him. Harry wraps his hand around his tail and tugs on it lightly, smirking when Louis’ breath hitches at the slight pain. The reaction seems to spur Harry on, pulling on his tail again and drilling into Louis even faster than before. Louis’ ass jiggles with every thrust, red coloring his skin from how hard Harry snaps his hips.

“Right there,” Louis garbles, drool dripping out his mouth. “ _Ah_ , _ah_!”

“Such a good kitten for me, aren’t you? Always take me so well, so _perfect_ ,” Harry grits as he drives inside him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the walls. Louis can’t bring himself to answer, reveling in Harry’s praise and thick cock driving into him and letting his eyes flutter shut. Slowing down his thrusts, Harry tugs on his tail harder this time, pulling him back on his cock, Louis’ hole stretching around its thick girth.

“ _Yes!_ ” Louis cries and digs his heated face into the mattress, staining the sheets with his tears and drool. “P-please, just like that!”

Strong hands grip Louis’ waist, fingers bruising his skin as Harry plows deeper and rougher. A chorus of noises fill the room—the headboard slams against the wall, mattress squeaking under their weight, rough groans and harsh panting. Harry folds himself over Louis, covering his body with his own with his hands pressed on either side of Louis' head. Louis purrs at the rush of warmth blanketing him, clenching down on Harry’s cock as it fills him over and over again.

“Uh, uh, _uh_!” Louis cries as he jostles up the bed with each thrust. He grabs the pillow and muffles his whines into the soft cushion when Harry’s cockhead grazes his prostate.

“Right there?” Harry grunts into his ear. Louis sobs, squeezing his eyes shut, ass clapping loudly with every harsh thrust. “My kitten likes my cock deep inside?”

Spit pools outside of Louis’ mouth as he dumbly nods, pushing back against Harry. “So good— _oh_ , love it so much.”

Harry groans and reaches around him, fisting his leaking cock. Louis’ gasp of surprise gets devoured by Harry crushing their lips together, but he can barely move his mouth as Harry fucks into him relentlessly, stroking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to his mouth and swiping his thumb over his slit.

A warm shudder racks through Louis’ body as he chokes up around a silent cry. He tightly clamps down on Harry’s cock and spills all over Harry’s hand and the bedsheets, muffling his sobs into the pillow. Hammering roughly into Louis, Harry grunts and parts his mouth over Louis’ cheekbone, wet lips and warm breath pressing against his skin. Harry’s body seizes, arms wrapped right around Louis to keep them impossibly close as he spills into Louis with long, hot spurts of come. 

Harry collapses down beside him, chest heaving with a sheen of sweat, and Louis cuddles in close with his cock still nestled inside him. Their heavy pants gradually soften to regular breathing again and Louis’ eyes flutter shut when Harry’s hand begins to scratch behind his ear, purring contentedly to himself.

“I’ll get you a glass of chocolate milk, kitten,” Harry mutters into his ear and kisses his neck. Squeezing his weight, he carefully slips out of Louis with a wet sound. He peppers Louis’ damp, flushed skin with kisses, holding him tight against his chest as he litters every inch of skin he could reach. Louis melts under his touch, falling pliant into the mattress and purring. Cupping the side of his face, Harry turns Louis’ head to capture his lipos in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Breaking apart with a click of their lips, Harry grins and fondly nudges his nose at Louis’ temple. He doesn’t bother wiping Louis down, knows how much he likes to feel full and messy, clicks on the space heater before padding out the bedroom.

Louis nearly falls asleep before Harry returns with a cup of chocolate milk, a soft smile on his red lips tainted with kisses. Propping himself up on one hand, Louis takes the glass and sips at it gratefully, throat dry. Once Louis places the glass on their bedside table, Harry gathers him in his arms and pulls him back against his chest, nuzzling into his neck and scratching behind his ears.

“So,” Harry says, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder. “Do you like the pillow?”

Louis laughs. “I’ll tell you my review of it in the morning.”

Harry hums in response, looming over Louis to fit their mouths together in a last kiss. Louis shuts his eyes and drifts off, the pillow serving as the perfect cradle for his head heavy with sleep.

*****

The article reading storm seems to calm down in the following weeks. Harry doesn't text him any links and Louis hasn't caught him fixated on his phone while his eyes scan through another reading. It's good, almost too good after growing used to it, but Louis lets himself bask in the uninterrupted peace. Their new normal gradually changes to something Louis can actually work with where Harry's phone seems to be the least of his concerns and instead focuses his attention on Louis.

Despite all of this, Louis can't help but have suspicions.

“I think it's easier if we just use your laptop to order dinner,” Louis sighs, dropping his phone onto the couch in surrender. “Their mobile site sucks and I'm getting hungry.”

Louis gets silence in response and he knows, without even sparing a glance at Harry beside him, that he's too engrossed in his phone to answer. Harry's spent the greater part of the movie with his eyes fixated on his phone rather than the screen. His diverted attention doesn't bother Louis because he isn't a nagging mom and Harry's a grown man, but suspicion itches away at him. He's become too familiar in the way Harry's eyes travel back and forth on his phone, eyebrows knitted together in concentration and lips pressed together in a firm line. Chip crumbs dust along his chin and mouth, making him look ridiculous, but Louis doesn't know how he wants to smack and kiss someone at the same time.

“Hey,” Louis says clearly and turns his head to nose at Harry's shoulder. “Are you even paying attention to me?”

“Course I am, kitten,” Harry mumbles. He keeps his eyes pinned to his phone as his hand blindly smacks around until he reaches the bag of chips. Grabbing a handful, he pours it into his mouth and chews, sharp jawline moving with every bite.

The knot of suspicion grows as Louis narrows his eyes at the side of his face, his tail curling behind him.

“I’m gonna borrow your laptop and watch porn,” Louis says carefully, ignoring the rush of heat rising to his face.

“Cool, think there’s already a tab open for it,” Harry throws him a thumbs up sign.

Louis’ fists tighten until his knuckles turn white, bottom lip caught between his teeth to bite back a snide remark. If Harry notices Louis’ frustration, he doesn’t let on as his thumb scrolls through his phone and he relaxes back further into the cushion of the couch. Breathing in deeply, he exhales slowly to compose himself before answering.

“I want to suck you off,” Louis continues flatly.

Lifting his hips off the couch, Harry stares at his phone while his fingers dip into the waistband of his sweatpants. “Have at it, baby. It's all yours,” Harry says monotonously and begins to tug them down. 

Groaning loudly, Louis kicks the outside of Harry's thigh and falls back against the armrest of the couch as Harry bursts out a cackle. His phone slips from his fingers, tumbling onto the couch, and Harry crawls between Louis’ legs. He presses his weight onto him, strong and heavy, but Louis squirms underneath him with a frown.

“Hybrids _do_ love attention,” Harry says, pecking a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose.

“Then why aren't you giving it to me?” Louis huffs and knocks a small fist against Harry’s chest. “What are you even reading about that's so important right now?”

“I was actually reading about heats,” Harry answers, ignoring Louis when his mouth drops open in shock. “You had yours right before we started dating, which means it's probably coming up soon, so—”

“Harry!” Louis exclaims, eyes wide in horror. His tail sags down onto the couch and his ears droop as Louis covers his flushed face with his hands.

The thought of Harry practically counting down the days to Louis' next heat sends warmth dripping down his spine. The more horrifying thought is that Harry's right—his heat is due in just a couple of weeks and he hasn't even mentioned it to Harry, somehow hoping to deal with it when the time comes around. He should’ve known Harry, careful and meticulous as he is, would be researching heats. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to spend his heat with Harry, but the thought of their first time together with Louis in that state has his skin blooming pink.

Large hands circle Louis' wrists and pry his hands off his face. “What, why are you shy about that?” Harry asks curiously. Harry pokes his nose, the faint pink that stains his nose there, and smiles. “Don't be shy, baby. Next time I'll say I was watching hybrid porn, how about that?”

A smile tugs at Louis' lips that he works hard to restrain, pushing at Harry's chest. “I need your laptop to order food,” Louis says haughtily, sitting up once Harry leans back.

“It's charging in the room,” Harry replies and nods towards the hallway that leads to the bedroom.

Louis makes his way down the hallway with light steps, swinging his tail and feeling the heat of Harry's eyes on him as he disappears into the bedroom. The laptop sits at the top of the bed just below their pillows because Harry has some fear of the laptop somehow flying to the floor if it's anywhere near the edge. Crawling onto the bed, Louis opens the laptop to check the percentage.

That's all he means to do and his hand presses against the back of the screen, ready to shut it close again, but Louis can't help but glide his eyes over to the multiple tabs on Harry's browser. It's open and just _there_ , practically inviting Louis to glance at what he's been reading. He clicks through each tab, eyes quickly scanning over the header of each article. Louis doesn't even notice that he's been holding his breath as he flicks to each new tab, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach when he reads _space heaters help hybrids who lack sun_ and _buying comfortable mattresses and pillows help hybrids get better sleep_ and _hybrids are in better moods once they receive praise and attention_.

The last article Louis clicks on reads _top ten tips on taking care of hybrids_ in bold black letters and it's so funny and silly, so inherently Harry to read an article like this that Louis muffles his laughter into the palm of his hand. Louis' sure that he looks ten levels of ridiculous, his mouth twisting to hold back a smile, eyes crinkled, and a pink flush dusting his cheeks. The phone's found its way back in Harry's hand, but the sight leaves Louis a little breathless with the newfound information swirling around in his stomach.

“Hey.”

Harry turns his head and raises his eyebrows at him, eyes gleaming with curiosity. “Hey, kitten. That was quick.”

Pressing down a smile, Louis crosses the living room and crawls into his lap. He straddles him with knees in either side of his hips, inching in close. Harry lets his phone slip from his hand, all but forgotten now that he's got Louis on him. He fits his hands onto Louis' hips like it's their natural place to be, squeezing tightly. Their silence, polluted with heavy heartbeats and soft breathing, stretches out between them. Louis knows that Harry's waiting for him to say something, but a jumble of words get caught in his throat that he can't quite seem to put together. Patient green eyes linger on him as Louis fingers at the cotton of Harry's shirt, head ducked down while he tries to form his thoughts.

“I saw your tabs,” Louis says, voice wavering.

“Oh shit, did I forget to close the hybrid porn?” Harry asks, eyes wide with worry.

Louis laughs with his head thrown back and pinches Harry's arm, but he doesn't even flinch. His heart pounds against his chest, so loud that it rings in his ears and he’s sure Harry can hear it, if not already feel it. Mind heavy with thoughts and throat dry with nerves, Louis buys himself some time by tracing a finger over Harry’s tattoos, squirming in his lap nervously. Harry waits for Louis to carry on, thumbs drawing circles into Louis' hips and an encouraging, soft smile pushing at his full lips. 

“You idiot,” Louis mumbles softly. “You don't have to Google and read all these articles to, I don’t know, keep me happy.”

“I know I don't,” Harry says. “I'm reading those articles because they help me learn how to take better care of you.”

His green eyes, wide and earnest, gaze at him with a certain kind of open fondness. It edges on the right side of intense, like Harry can see straight into him. Like there's nothing wrong about admitting how much you care about someone and wanting to do better.

“You always take care of me,” Louis says. “It's just— _you_ know me, not these articles.”

“Kitten, if you're that bothered by me reading these articles, I'll stop,” Harry replies. “But… you like the space heater and the pillows, right? And the extra attention?”

“I love them,” Louis reassures, running his hands up Harry's stomach and feeling the way it tenses under his touch. His hands stop at the top of his chest, right where the swallows are underneath his shirt. “But you don't have to go out of your way to do all of this.”

“I wouldn't have known about any of these things if I didn't read about them,” Harry smiles. “And my kitten's too shy to speak up about what he wants. I'm not ‘going out of my way' when I want to take care of you. These articles just help me out a little.”

The constant reassurance mixed with the caring tenderness that Harry has ignites a fire in Louis' stomach and he surges forward to fit their mouths together. Harry's head tips back against the headrest of the couch from the force of their kiss. It's more of a clash of tongue and teeth rather than a kiss, their mouths gliding against each other's fervently. Louis presses in close until their chests bump together, knotting his fingers in Harry's hair.

He wants to kiss every unspoken word onto Harry's lips, wants to show him that everything he's feeling is too big for his chest. Their kiss slows down, mouths moving lazily against each other’s to take in each swipe of the tongue and nipping at lips. Harry slides one hand up the length of Louis back to scratch behind his ears, warmth bubbling inside the pit of his stomach. Every touch sends sparks flying, his skin heating up from pure bliss.

“Okay,” Louis pants against his kiss-bruised lips when they break apart. He peers into Harry’s eyes, honest and wide, and a smile spreads across his face like wildfire. “Okay, I get it. Thank you for everything, Haz.”

“You drive me crazy,” Harry smiles, tightening his arms around him. 

“Aw, _Harry_ ,” Louis coos and smacks a kiss to his cheek until he can feel Harry’s dimple appear under his lips. “You _like_ me.”

“I do,” Harry laughs, nipping at the side of his neck. Louis pulls away and cups his face, thumbing over his cheeks. “I’d do anything for you.”

A deep flush colors Louis’ cheeks and he surges forward again, distracting Harry with another kiss, but he knows Harry doesn’t miss the way his skin heats up under his words, almost revels in it as if it’s his own personal reward. Louis thinks he’d be used to blushing around Harry now, but the swoop in the pit of his stomach tells him that it won’t be going away any time soon.

Maybe articles aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, you can leave a comment & kudos ! i’ll love u forever !
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/raspberryoatss) \- [tumblr](http://raspberryoatss.tumblr.com)  
> you can let me know what you thought on my socials ! ♡  
> a million thank you’s again for reading :’)


End file.
